galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zerg Evolutions
Zerg Evolutions These are evolutions that Zerg commonly use. Summoners can give these evolutions to their Eidolon if they have encountered Zerg in the past. Same with other creatures that have evolution points. Acid Sacs-''' (1Pt Evolution) The targets body is covered in small acid sacs that burst and spray over attackers. Any enemy attacking the creature with this evolution with a non reach piercing or slashing must make a Reflex Save DC 10+1/2 HD+Con Modifier or take 1d6 acid damage/4 HD. After being struck 10 times, the acid sacs must regenerate, taking 24 hours. 'Adrenal Glands-' (4 Pt Evolution) Adrenal glands give a creature an incredible boost to a creatures speed. For 1d4 rounds, the creature can make an extra full attack action in addition to any other actions that round. the time is up, the creature becomes exhausted and suffers 1d3 strength damage from the strain on their body. 'Basic Psionics-' (2 Pt Evolution) The creature can select one power from the Egoist, Kineticist, or Telepath 1st level powers. They gain this power as a psi-like ability 1/day. At 7th level, they can use the power 3 times per day for an additional 2 pts. The creature's CL is equal to their HD-2. The DC is equal to 10+1/2 HD+Cha modifier. The creature must have a Cha of at least 11 to take this power. This evolution may be taken multiple times, each time select a new power. 'Bile Acid-' (3 Pt Evolution) A creature with the Bile Acid evolution can make a ranged touch attack with an increment of 10ft. If successful, the attack does 2d6 points of acid damage. Each previous successful attack on an enemy increases the damage by 1d6 for that enemy. If an enemy goes one round without being hit, the damage is reset. For an additional Evolution point, a creature struck by the acid must make a Reflex save DC 10+1/2 HD+Con modifier or be slowed for 1d4 rounds. This attack is a standard action. 'Bury-' (2 Pt Evolution) ''The creature can bury themselves in dirt or other loose, unworked ground. This gives them a +20 circumstance bonus to stealth checks, but they can't move while buried. It takes a standard action to bury themselves. Unburying is a swift action. If there is an enemy within 30 ft of a buried creature, it can unbury, charge and make a full attack action against the enemy as a full round action. '''Gliding-' (2 Pt Evolution) The creature sprouts wings that don't allow it to fly, they can be used to slow the creature's descent. They never take damage from falling, and can move horizontally up to 20 feet for every 5 feet they fall. 'Grooved Spines-' (1 Pt Evolution) Requirements: Spine Throwing. This evolution doubles the range increment for your Spines(giving them a 60 ft range increment). 'Hardened Carapace-' (1 Pt Evolution) Creatures with this evolution gain +1 hp per HD. 'Harpoon Spine-' (2 Pt Evolution) Requirements: Spine Throwing. This evolution allows the creature to attach a length of tendon to one of its spines. The harpoon can only be fired at a target up to 30ft away. Anything hit by the spine is automatically entangled with the creature acting as an anchor. Targets 2 or more size catergories larger are unaffected. As a swift action, the creature can initiate a pull combat manuever against the harpooned creature. The Combat manuever gains an additional bonus equal to the creature's Str. The tendon can be attacked and severed, it has an AC=to the creature's Flat-Footed AC+2, 1/10th the creature's hp, any fast healing or Damage Reduction the creature has applies to the tendon. The Spine can be removed with a Str check or heal check DC= 10+Con modifier, though doing so does damage to the entangled creature equal to the base spine damage. While the creature has an enemy harpooned, it makes one less spine attack per round. 'Kaiser Blades-' (4 Pt Evolution) Requirements: Claws, Large size or larger, 11th level. The creature evolves its claws into long Scything blades on the end of their arms. They increase the damage dice of the creatures claws by one step, increases the reach of their claws by 5ft and the claws are treated as adamantine for the purposes of damage reduction and hardness. They also x1.5 times their Str modifier to damage with the Kaiser blades. However, the creature can no longer hold anything in its claws, since they are now one single blade. Creatures attempting to sunder the Kaiser Blades gain a +4 circumstance bonus, however, the attack does not become unusable, it does half damage until the creature is healed, either by magical healing, or a Heal check DC 20. This evolution does not work with Swift Claws. 'Leaping-' (1 Pt Evolution) The creature gains a +20 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks to jump, and always count as taking a running start. If it does make a running jump, it jumps double the distance. 'Major Psionics-' (4 Pt Evolution) The creature can select one 3rd level power from either the Egoist, Kineticist, or Telepath schools. It gains that power as a psi-like ability 1/day. At 14th level, they can use the ability the power 3 times per day for an additional 2 pts. Their CL is equal to their HD for all powers. The DC is equal to 10+1/2 HD+Cha modifier. The creature must be at least 11th level, have a Cha of 13, and have the Minor Psionics evolution. This evolution may be taken multiple times, each time select a new power. 'Metabolic Boost-' (1 Pt Evolution) Creatures with this evolution gain +10 ft to their base movement speed. '''Minor Psionics-'' (3 Pt Evolution)'' The creature can select one 2nd level power from either the Egoist, Kineticist, or Telepath schools. It gains that power as a psi-like ability 1/day. At 10th level, they can use the power 3 times per day for an additional 2 pts. Their CL is equal to their HD-2. The DC is equal to 10+1/2 HD+Cha modifier. The creature must be at least 7th level, have a Cha of 12, and have the Basic Psionics evolution. This evolution may be taken multiple times, each time select a new power. 'Monarch Blades-' (4 Pt Evolution) Requirements: Kaiser Blades, Huge size or larger, 16th level. These great blades can slice through nearly any material with ease. They increase the Kaiser blade damage by one more step, increase its reach by another 5ft, and ignores all metal based damage reduction and ignores all hardness, even from Wall of Force. Enemies attacked with Monarch Blades only add half their armor and natural armor bonus to AC, however, any round that the creature uses their Monarch Blades to attack, they may not use any other melee natural attacks. 'Spine Throwing-' (3 Pt Evolution) ''Spines grow down the creatures arms and back. It can shoot 1 spine per round as an attack action at a range increment of 30ft. The spines do 1d6+str modifier damage.The creature can fire its spines as a secondary attack(like a secondary melee natural attack) in addition to any other ranged attacks the it makes. It cannot fire its spines if it makes a melee attack. ''Special- for each additional 2 pts the creature puts into this evolution, it can fire an additional spine, however if it fires its spines as a secondary attack, it can still only make one secondary spine attack regardless of how many it has. It can fire its spines at separate targets. 'Swift Claws-' (2 Pt Evolution) When making a full attack action with claws, the creature can make 2 attacks per claw. This bonus only applies to claw attacks. Swift Claws do not stack with Adrenal Glands. 'Tunneling Claws-' (1 Pt Evolution) Requirements: Bury, Claws. Creatures with this evolution gain a burrow speed equal to half their base speed. 'Ultimate Psionics-' (5 Pt Evolution) The creature may select a single 4th level power from either the Egoist, Kineticist, or Telepath schools. It gains the power as a psi-like ability 1/day. Their CL is equal to their HD. The DC is equal to 10+1/2 HD+Cha modifier. The creature must be at least 14th level, have a Cha of 14, 'Zerg Venom-' (3 Pt Evolution) Zerg Venom is a unique toxin that can both poison non-Zerg and heal Zerg. Against a non-Zerg, it does 1d4 Dex damage per found for 8 rounds, a success cure is 2 consecutive saves, DC 10+1/2 HD+ Con modifier. For Zerg, it heals 1d6 hp/round for 8 rounds. This healing does not stack with itself, but does stack with fast healing.